Matchmaking for Valentines
by xxlaura1004xx
Summary: Sakura Haruno, 18, has decided that the ninja of the hidden leaf village are in severe need of romance. With 14 days before Valentines day Sakura sets out to change this and cause a blissful Valentines day for all.


Matchmaking for Valentines.

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own any of these characters nor the idea of Valentines day :P. **

**Plot:**

**Sakura Haruno, 18, has decided that the ninja of the hidden leaf village are in severe need of romance. With 14 days before Valentines day Sakura sets out to change this and cause a blissful Valentines day for all. **

**Prologue:**

With 15 days before valentines day Konoha was looking distinctly red, with all the red romantic symbols and items. Red lanterns embellished with hearts were visible at every shop, restaurant, pub and of course Ichiracku ramen. The civilians of Konoha were all loved up and excitable, waiting for valentines day so they could spend a day of joy with their partners. The ninja of Konoha were too busy it seemed, for love and relationships. None of the ninja of the village hidden in the leaves had partners, they would all be alone for valentines day.

Sakura Haruno did not like this idea in the least, which is why, as she ambled past the shops towards the hospital to begin her shift, she decided that she would fix this issue that the ninja of Konoha seemed to be facing.

Sighing, she realised that she could not do this on her own, for she did not know all of the ninja of the village well enough to successfully partner them up, for it would require help from a friend of theirs. Pausing, she thought of who would make good couples.

Well first of all there was Naruto and Hinata, which was quite simple to work out, seen as Hinata has liked Naruto since they were 12.

Then there was Tsunade and Jiriya, she knew that Jiriya liked the Hokage , as well as the fact that, from Tsunade being her mentor for years, Tsunade secretly felt the same feelings for Jiriya, but was reluctant to admit it.

Then there was Shizune, she felt that she would be a good match with Iruka sensei, for their mutual love of reading and their similar attitudes. That match would probably be quite easy to do , seen as she was quite familiar with both.

Then there was Shikamaru, she had seen the way he acts when around Temari of the sand three and felt that the match was perfect and that the two just needed a little push to get them to admit their feelings.

Choji and Ino had become quite friendly recently and, judging from their new found interest in each other, they could form a romantic relationship with one another easily.

From there the rest got tricky. She was unsure as to who would be best together, which made things more complicated. Added to that she still needed someone to help her partnering up the ninja , helping her to subtly push them together.

**12 Hours later **

Sighing in relief Sakura brushed a few loose strands of her pink hair out of her face. The shift dragged on forever. Several jounin teams had been rushed into the hospital seriously injured, which she had to heal. She couldn't wait to get home and relax in a nice warm bath. Pulling on her emerald green coat she stepped out of the hospital doors an into the chilly night. Pulling her coat tight she began the walk to her apartment, seen as she moved out of her parents house when she achieved jounin status at 16. Looking ahead of her she noticed the grey haired shinobi who she had known for years. Smiling to herself she remembered all the good times of her genin days in team 7. He was reading another one of his Icha Icha novels that Jiriya wrote. The intense look of concentration that was clear through his visible eye made her laugh softly.

In front Kakashi Hatake turned upon hearing the laugh of his female team mate. Upon seeing her petite form he stopped to wait for her, smiling at her as she looked up to see him waiting. When Sakura caught up with Kakashi he noticed a slip of paper had fell out of her coat pocket when she stopped. Crouching down her picked it up, noticing that it had unfolded as it fell, revealing the information written upon it. Standing up straight her turned to her and, with an amused expression visible to her, through his one eye, spoke. " Sakura, I happened to notice you dropped this piece of paper."

" Oh, thank you Kakashi sensei!" Sakura exclaimed, embarrassed by her carelessness.

" No problem Sakura, Oh and I happen to know that Asuma and Kurenai are both interested in each other but both are too... hm... nervous... to admit it." Kakashi responded, smiling.

" Realy? Thanks for the information... but I'm not sure on how I'm going to get them together, I don't talk to them enough to manage it." Sakura said resentfully.

Kakashi laughed " So do you want some help with this plan then? It would be quite entertaining to do, not to mention the people you don't know so much I know well."

" You want to help? Why?" Sakura yelled.

" Just because I read Icha Icha books doesn't mean that I think Valentines day I just about people getting laid. Honestly I think that all these ninja need a little bit of romance on Valentines day, it would be a change. Oh and by the way my books aren't just rude books, they're all about romance, so I know quite a bit about the topic, Sakura" Kakashi replied, his voice lowering as he turned , with the result that his last sentence was whispered in Sakura's ear, sending shivers down her body.

Jumping, she responded " I never said you didn't … Kakashi."

Continuing her walk along the road she yelled behind her. " OK, you can help, now are you coming or not!"

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue, the idea came into my head when I was watching the film, Valentines day. Please review and tell me what you think, I love to hear your opinions, it encourages me to write more, seen as I know then that people are reading. So even if its just to say you have read it and its OK or anything please review. **

**Laura x x **


End file.
